Electronic apparatuses such as peripheral apparatuses are connected to a computer. Application software operating on the computer is installed in the computer. Therefore, conventionally, besides a manual (an operation manual) of the computer, manuals of the electronic apparatuses and manuals of the application software are independently present. Under such a situation, there has been proposed an electronic manual system with which the manuals of the computer, the electronic apparatuses, and the application software can be viewed on the computer in association and coordination with one another (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).